Mary Jane Parker: Love and Hate
by Brian1
Summary: Peter Parker goes to Los Angeles to try and convince Mary Jane to come back to New York with him. But what happens when Mary Jane doesn't love Peter anymore...? (Takes place after Amazing Spider-Man volume 2, issue #43/#484) - Please Rate and Review -


Author's Note: The events in this story take place immediately after Amazing Spider-Man volume 2, issue #43(#484). This one shot has nothing to do with "Peter Parker: Responsibility" or "Spider-Man: Lone Hero".  
  
This is my twentieth story to be posted on FF.net, so I'm very proud of it. Please no flames about the story. If you want a nice Mary Jane, check out the two stories I mentioned above, which are also written by me.  
  
  
  
  
And now, I proudly present another story to add to the archives...  
  
  
  
  
- Mary Jane Parker: Love and Hate -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- PG-13 for language and content -  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
That was just *perfect*. Here I was, in Hollywood, trying to make a name for myself in modeling and movies, and this guy has the nerve to tell me that I'll be playing the love interest of a super hero. When I tell him that I'll have no problem fitting into the role, he simply shrugs his fat shoulders and says that as long as I "get into the lingerie, babe, that's all anybody cares about".  
  
As I stare menacingly at the producer, half hoping to somehow cause his head to explode thanks to perhaps an unknown mutant power I never had till just now, I overhear a familiar voice I thought I would never have the *misfortune* of *dealing* with again.  
  
"I work for the Daily Bugle, so you can the Bugle and they'll confirm who I am. They sent me to get some behind-the-scene pictures--"  
  
Why would he bring Aunt May with him?   
  
"You with the union? We can't have photographers here unless they're with the union--"  
  
"If I can just make a call to the set--"  
  
"Can't do that, sorry."  
  
"Look, I'm telling you--"  
  
"And I'm telling you, we don't allow anybody on the lot unless we know who's what because we got a problem with stalkers."  
  
I cringe slightly as the security guard mentions stalkers, especially after remembering the reason why I left Peter in the first place.  
  
Still...I might as well see why the hell he's here.  
  
"Hello, Peter." I say, trying to sound civil, yet not show any other feeling.  
  
"I'm not a--" Peter says, his face looking brightened and scared at the same time as he repeated what I said, "Hello, Peter?"  
  
His face swiveled towards mine, as he attempted to smile at me before noticing the cold look on my features.  
  
"Just give me five minutes before you have me thrown off the lot, MJ." he says, trying to make it sound like a joke.  
  
I'm wasn't laughing.  
  
"You've got two. Make the best of them." I said coldly.   
  
So what if I sound like a bitch? I have a right to be one, especially after all the torture and torment I endured during those six months of being held hostage by some crazy psycho who ranted about becoming Peter.  
  
And worst of all, when *I* attempted to have a meeting with him, he didn't even make it. Hell, he was late for many of our dates in the past, but this time he completely missed out on the only chance I'd ever give him to fix our marriage.   
  
That was the last straw.  
  
"I...Mary Jane...can't we talk this over somewhere less...out in the open?" he suggests with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"No. You have 1 minute and..." I say, checking my watch slowly, "30 seconds left."  
  
Peter looks very hurt as he tries to think of what to say. I almost feel like putting my hand on his cheek.  
  
Almost.  
  
Aunt May looks quite worried as she glances at Peter then me, as if to ask why I'm acting the way I am. I wonder whose idea this was...Peter's, or Aunt May's.   
  
Then again, Peter probably doesn't have the guts to track me down and try to talk to me.  
  
"Mary Jane...what can I say? I'm sorry...I...you know, was saving people," he said, his voice going into a whisper, "I was fighting against this guy called Shade...and when I fought against him in the astral plane to save these people and a student of mine named Jennifer I didn't realize how much time I had actually spent, since time goes faster in the astral plane and...Mary Jane...?"  
  
I'm listening, somewhat understanding what he's trying to say.  
  
"Mary Jane?"  
  
"What?" I reply, sounding irritated.  
  
"You understand right...?" he said, looking hopeful.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I realize that May listened to the whole thing...heh, I guess she knows he's Spider-Man too.  
  
"Yes...I understand..." I say, his face looking brighter, as if I had forgiven him.  
  
But I haven't finished talking. "I understand that my *husband* decided to completely miss our date...I understand that my *husband* decided it'd be a great idea to stood me up in a restaurant...I understand that I wasted my time even trying to fix our marriage."  
  
Peter looks at me in shock, then closes his eyes as he hangs his head in shame.  
  
For some reason, I feel better. Knowing that I can hurt someone as strong as Spider-Man. Especially after all the hurt he's caused me.  
  
I'm starting to surprise myself. It starting to feel fun tormenting him like this. He's all wrapped around my finger.  
  
I decide to see how far I can go.  
  
"The question is Peter, do you understand?" I say, no emotion in my voice as I stare him down, despite the fact that he's a bit taller then me.  
  
"I..." he says, unsure of what to say, probably too shocked still.  
  
Aunt May decides to step in. "Mary Jane, I really think you should give Peter a chance--"  
  
I cut her off. "I've given him way too many chances, Aunt May. I've known Peter has been Spider-Man for a long, long time. He degraded me to a 'policeman's wife' during our marriage, making me wonder if he'd come home every night. He's even hit me before, Aunt May. He actually hit me while I was still pregnant."  
  
Aunt May looks at me with shock in her eyes, as she looks to Peter for confirmation. As he shamefully nods his head, I smile inside, knowing that Aunt May has no idea that it was because of him stressing out over his clone coming into our life. Still, he had no right to hit me, especially since he's Spider-Man and one hit could have caused severe injury to me.  
  
Now that I think about it, he ruined my dreams of having a baby. Because of his rivalry with the Green Goblin, our...no, my baby was born premature, and then stolen away. I haven't seen little May since that day, and I fear that she's long dead.  
  
Peter finally decides to talk again. "Mary Jane..."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
He puts his hand on my cheek as he looks into my eyes lovingly. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done...I'm sorry for hitting you...I had no right to--"  
  
"You're damn right Peter."  
  
"I...please, let me finish. I'm sorry Mary Jane...please...come back to New York with me...we can work this out...I love you Mary Jane..."  
  
My eyes start to water slightly as I take in his words. He's never talked to me like that, I mean, he has, but not with this much love into his words.   
  
I wish I could say "I love you"...but I'm not sure if it would be true. Besides...if I go back, it'll just be the same problems popping up again over Spider-Man and his "responsibility".  
  
I close my eyes and make my final decision. Besides...it'll be much better this way. For him, and especially me.  
  
"No Peter. I have a life here. I have a rapidly growing career here. I'm more happy here then I ever was with you Peter." I say, taking his hand off my cheek.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Mary Jane...?" he says, on the verge of crying. I think...this is the first time I've ever seen him about to cry.  
  
"I don't love you anymore." I say as coldly as I possibly can.   
  
'Or maybe I'm just lying to myself, Peter. Maybe I'm delusional. Maybe I'm under mind control. Maybe I'm acting completely out of character. I might still love you...but it doesn't matter anymore now that I've said what I've said.'  
  
Without another word, I walk away, leaving him standing alone for a change.  
  
  
  
  
  
- The End -  
  
  
  
  
You might think Mary Jane is acting out of character, but in truth, she's not. No, seriously, just go pick up a copy of Amazing Spider-Man volume 2, issue #43 to see what I mean.  
  
And also, the first part of the story is actually from the last two pages of issue #43. Many quotes from the last two pages of issue #43 are in there as well. The last part of issue #43 was what Mary Jane said:   
"You've got two. Make the best of them."   
  
Peter did actually hit his wife because of all the stress that was getting to him at the time. One thing was his clone, the other thing was that he was convicted of murder. Mary Jane had to get the New Warriors and the Scarlet Spider to stop Peter from hurting himself and everyone else he knew.  
  
As usual with everything I write, please rate and review!  
  
And go read "Peter Parker: Responsibility" and "Spider-Man: Lone Hero", and review those too, especially since I uploaded the third chapter to both of those separate stories. 


End file.
